


SCANDAL

by Ela_JungShim



Series: HoMinLand/One Shot Collection [11]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela_JungShim/pseuds/Ela_JungShim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dispatch Korean Entertainment @dispatchsns<br/>"Next week, we will announce a KING couple! Wait for us!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	SCANDAL

 

 

.

.

.

Author  **Ela JungShim Changminnie** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"SCANDAL"**

**Pairing**  : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate**  : T

**Length**  : Oneshot

**Desclaimer**  : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn**  : TYPO's! SEMI-canon

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**May 1, 2013. 19.00 KST**

Hilang.

Changmin membelalakkan kedua matanya saat ia tak menemukan barang yang ia cari di dalam tasnya.

"Tidak... tidak boleh hilang..!" gumamnya panik sambil mengobrak-abrik tas punggungnya. Perasaan panik makin menguasai hatinya saat ia tak bisa menemukan benda itu di dalam tasnya.

"..aku yakin aku membawanya saat ke Jepang kemarin.. tapi mungkin aku salah.."

Changmin berdiri dan meninggalkan tasnya untuk menuju kesudut kamarnya. Kembali ia obrak-abrik semua benda yang ada disana.

"..tidak ada.."

Namja itu bergerak dengan panik ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya. Tak seperti Changmin yang biasanya, saat ini ia melemparkan semua barang-barang miliknya begitu saja ke lantai.

"..tidak ada. Tidak ada. Sial! Jangan sampai itu hilang!"

Kali ini namja itu bererak menuju almari bajunya, dan kembali mengobrak-abriknya.

"Sial! Jangan sampai benda itu benar-benar hilang!"

.

.

.

"—Baby? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Yunho yang barusan pulang setelah membeli obat hanya bisa terbelalak tak percaya melihat keadaan kamar mereka di tempat Changmin kini berubah seperti kapal pecah. Dan demi tuhan, baru kali ini ia melihat kamar yang selalu rapi itu benar-benar terlihat sangat berantakan!

Changmin, yang seorang neat freak, kini memberantakkan kamarnya sendiri!

"Hyung.."

Yunho tertegun. Changmin yang kini duduk dilantai kamar yang penuh dengan baju-baju dan bukunya itu menatap ke arahnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Y-ya, baby?"

"Hyung, aku tak bisa menemukannya..."

"M-menemukan apa, baby?" tanya Yunho yang kini ikut khawatir melihat sepasang bambi eyes itu berkaca-kaca dengan ekspresi panik di dalamnya.

"Macbookku! Hilang, hyung..! Aku tak bisa menemukannya! Bagaimana ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April 30, 2013. 13.00 KST**

"Min hyung~!"

**BRUKK!**

"Yah! Minho-yah! Appo!" seru Changmin yang kesal saat ia terjatuh di lantai bandara karena serudukan dari dongsaengnya itu. "Aaargh! Semua barang-barangku berserakan!" lanjutnya kesal saat melihat kalau tas punggungnya terbuka dan seluruh isi tasnya berceceran di sekitar mereka.

"Hahahaha! Mianhaeyo~ Habis aku kan kangen. Hyung terlalu sering bolak-balik ke Jepang sih." ucap Minho tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Changmin sendiri hanya mendengus kesal melihat Kyu dan Jonghyun yang kini membantu Minho untuk berdiri.

**"Hup!"**

"Hyaa~!" Changmin menjerit kecil saat ia merasakan ada seseorang yang meraih kedua tangannya dan menariknya dengan kuat hingga ia kini berdiri. "Hyung!" serunya melihat kalau ternyata Yunho lah yang sudah membantunya berdiri.

"Sudah. Aku tak ingin kau di lantai dingin terlalu lama. Kau masih sakit, dan aku tak ingin sakitmu makin parah."

Changmin merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas saat ia merasakan tangan Yunho menepuk-nepuk punggunggnya dengan lembut.

"Dan jangan marah pada mereka. Kyuline-mu sengaja kesini untuk menjemput kita. Itu tandanya mereka memang sangat merindukanmu. Sudah, sana ngobrol dengan mereka. Aku yang akan membereskan barang-barangmu."

"Gomawo, hyung." ucapnya lirih sebelum ia berkumpul bersama Kyuline dan mengobrol seru berempat. Meninggalkan Yunho yang dengan senang hati membereskan barang-barang Changmin yang berserakan di lantai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**May 1, 2013 19.45 KST**

"Hyung! Apakah kau ingat sudah memasukkan macbookku ke dalam tas?" tanya Changmin saat ia mengingat kejadian kemarin di bandara.

"Baby, di barang-barangmu yang terjatuh itu tak ada macbookmu. Kalau ada, pasti sudah aku masukkan."

"Tak ada? Mana mungkin tak ada, hyung?! Aku ingat aku sudah memasukkan macbookku ke dalam tas sebelum kita pulang ke Korea! Macbookku tak boleh hilang karena di dalamnya berisikan hal-hal penting, hyung!"

Yunho menghela nafas dan meraih kekasihnya yang lebih muda itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Baby, kemarin hyung tak melihat ada macbookmu di sekitar barang-barangmu yang jatuh. Begini, anggap saja memang macbookmu jatuh dan mungkin terlempar agak jauh dari tempat kita hingga hyung tak melihatnya, pasti pihak bandara akan membuat pengumuman. Tapi kalau memang tak ada, kita kembali ke Jepang untuk mengecek di apartement kita, Ok?"

Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk, karena tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April**   **30, 2013. 13.15 KST**

"Hmm? Apa ini?" bingung seorang namja berperawakan besar saat ia melihat ada sebuah benda tergeletak di dekat pot tanaman di tembok bandara.

"Omo! Ini macbook air! Pasti ini mahal!" serunya kaget saat ia mengenali jenis benda yang ada di tangannya. Namja yang benama Hansa itu melihat ke sekeliling. Berusaha melihat orang yang terlihat kebingungan mencari macbooknya.

15 menit berlalu, namun tak ada seorangpun yang terlihat sedang mencari-cari laptopnya. Akhirnya namja itu memutuskan untuk menghidupkan macbook tersebut. "Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan pemilik macbook ini setelah melihat isinya.." gumamnya sambil memencet tombol nyala.

.

..

...

Kedua mata Hansa membelalak lebar saat akhirnya macbook itu menyala. Bagaimana tidak, wallpaper di desktop itu benar-benar foto yang mencengangkan!

Foto Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin yang di ambil secara close up (selfcam), dan parahnya, di foto itu, Yunho memegang dahu Changmin dan mencium namja itu tepat di bibir!

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia meraih ponselnya, dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Editor Shin! Aku mendapatkan sebuah berita yang pasti akan bisa menjadi hot news untuk dispatch!" serunya dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Tebak apa yang aku dapat? Selama ini aku mencari-cari berita mengenai TVXQ! Yunho dan Changmin, dan sekarang aku menemukan sebuah laptop yang berisikan hal-hal menarik!"

Jiwa reporter Hansa kini benar-benar meluap setelah melihat foto yang pastinya akan menjadi bukti nyata akan skandal TVXQ! yang selama ini memang ingin ia bongkar.

" . Aku akan membawanya ke sana. Tapi aku ingin di dampingi seorang ahli komputer... ne. Nanti akan aku beritahu lebih lengkap lagi."

.

.

.

"Hansa oppa! Dimana kau menemukan macbook ini?" tanya Editor Shin yang kini sama kagetnya saat melihat laptop yang memuat foto Yunho dan Changmin yang tengah berciuman.

"Aku menemukannya barusan di bandara Incheon."

"Bandara Incheon.. hmm.. sepertinya aku tak asing melihat bentuk macbook ini.. macbook—AH! Apa kalian tak ingat, Shim Changmin juga memiliki macbook seperti ini! Sebentar,akan aku cari data foto-foto candid yang kita punya." seru Editor Shin sambil berlari pergi keluar.

"..Shim Changmin? A-apa mungkin ini macbook milik Shim Changmin? ..Oh..God..!"

"Hey! Lihat ini! Mirip sekali kan?" seru yeoja yang sudah meniti karirnya sebagai editor di dispatch selama lima tahun itu. Ia kembali sambil membawa laptop pribadinya. Laptop yang menunjukkan foto di mana Shim Changmin tengah berjalan sambil menenteng macbook, yang sangat mirip dengan macbook yang ada di depan mereka. "Selain itu, bukankah memang tadi TVXQ! Yunho dan Changmin baru pulang dari Jepang?"

"Ya Tuhan! Kalau memang ini laptop milik Shim Changmin, kita benar-benar akan bisa mendapat berita yang sangat berharga! Kang-ssi, aku minta bantuanmu untuk membuka dan menganalisa isi laptop ini." seru Editor Shin dengan penuh semangat. "Hansa oppa! Kita pasti akan bisa mendapat berita besar!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**May 2, 2013. 08.00 KST - Dispacth building**

Editor Shin, yeoja bertubuh langsing yang kini sudah lima tahun bekerja sebagai editor terbaik Dispatch itu sudah berada di kantornya pagi ini. Dengan sangat tak sabar, ia menunggu laporan dari Kang Daesuk yang merupakan ahli komputer di tempatnya ini.

"Annyeong, Editor Shin."

"Ah! Annyeong, Kang ssi, Hansa oppa." balasnya melihat dua rekan kerjanya itu. "Apa yang sudah anda dapatkan, Kang ssi?"

"Saya semalaman mengutak-atik macbook ini, dan menemukan beberapa point menarik disini. Pertama, disini ada folder bernama  **'My Leader'**  —" Kang ssi menunjukkan folder itu dan membukanya."—dan folder ini berisikan foto-foto Jung Yunho yang di ambil dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, dan di tempat-tempat yang terlalu privat untuk orang luar. Contohnya ini—. " Namja ahli komputer itu menujukkan satu foto dimana Jung Yunho sedang duduk di kursi sambil mendengarkan headset. Sebenarnya itu foto biasa, namun diambil dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, dan background foto itu jelas merupakan kabin VIP di dalam pesawat. "—foto ini tak mungkin di ambil oleh orang selain Changmin. Satu, ini adalah baju yang di pakai Yunho saat mereka pergi ke Jepang bersama. Dua, kita semua tahu kebiasaan mereka berdua itu hanya memesan kabin VIP untuk mereka berdua saja. Jadi, jelas ini adalah foto yang di ambil oleh Shim Changmin."

Editor Shin mengerutkan alis melihat foto itu. "Tapi ini belum bisa menjadi bukti yang kuat. Tak adakah bukti lain yang di simpan di dalam macbook ini?"

Kang ssi tersenyum, dan menggerakkan pointer ke arah folder lain yang bernama  **'Stupid message'**

"Ini adalah folder yang berisikan pesan audio, yang aku tebak berada di dalam ponsel Shim Changmin. Pesan-pesan suara ini di copy ke dalam sini, dan kita bisa jelas mendengarkan suara Shim Changmin dan Jung Yunho. Contohnya pesan ini—"

.

_'My baby Changdola~ kau sedang apa? Syuting Moonlight Prince lagi kah? Aku tahu kau sedang bekerja keras, tapi jangan sampai kau kelelahan, okay? Hwaiting nae sarang! Love ya baby~'_

_._

Editor Shin terkesiap mendengar suara Jung Yunho yang terdengar begitu mesra. Dan kalimat yang ditujukan untuk Changmin itu benar-benar terdengar seperti kalimat seorang kekasih pada kekasihnya!

"Jangan terkejut dulu, Editor Shin. Selain pesan dari Jung Yunho, ada juga pesan dari Shim Changmin."

.

_'Jung Yunho! Jangan kira aku tak tahu kalau tubuhmu sedang drop sekarang ini. Aku tahu kau bekerja keras demi drama Yawang itu, tapi jangan sampai kau lupa makan dan menomor dua kan waktu istirahat. Aku sudah bertanya pada manajer hyung, dan sudah menitip pesan padanya agar tak lupa menyuruhmu makan waktu jam makan, dan membuatmu istirahat saat break syuting. Aku hanya tak mau kalau kau jatuh sakit dan kembali masuk ke Rumah Sakit. ...nado sarangae...'_

_._

Senyum di wajah Editor Shin mengembang puas. Ini bisa menjadi bukti. Tapi jujur saja, ia belum puas. "Tak adakah bukti lain, Kang ssi?"

Kang Daesuk menghela nafas. " Sebenarnya saya menemukan ada satu folder yang di hidden di sini. Saya bisa menemukannya, tapi tak bisa membukanya karena ada password yang memproteksi isi folder ini. Semalam suntuk saya berusaha memasukkan berbagai macam password yang berhubungan dengan TVXQ! namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil. TVXQ! , Cassiopeia, Bigeast, HoMin, Jung Yunho, Jung, Yunho, Uknow, Max, dan berbagai password lain, tapi tetap saja salah. "

"Hmm.. password ya.. Apakah kau sudah mencoba memasukkan kata 'My Leader'?"

"Sudah saya coba. Tapi tetap tak bisa."

"Hmm.. password.." gumam yeoja itu sambil melipat kedua tangan di atas dadanya. "Yunho love Changmin?"

Kang Daesuk segera mengetikkan kata-kata itu...

"Bukan. Masih tak bisa."

"Yunho... Uknow.. ah! Tiger! Coba masukkan kata Tiger!"

Kang Daesuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan juga."

"Kalau begitu, coba masukkan Tiger love Changmin."

Kang Daesuk kembali menggelengkan kepalanya saat folder itu masih belum bisa terbuka. "Editor Shin, Kalau kau umpamankan Yunho sebagai tiger, lalu, perumpamaan untuk Changmin apa?"

"Changmin? Mungkin seperti deer. Yunho pernah berkata kalau mata Changmin seperti mata deerdoll-nya yang bernama bambi."

"Kalau begitu Tiger love Bambi.." gumam Kang Daesuk sambil mengetikkan kata-kata itu. "Whoaa! Berhasil!" serunya kaget saat folder itu berhasil terbuka.

"Mana? Mana? Apa isinya?" tanya Editor Shin penasaran.

"Isinya sepertinya foto... Oh my god!"

Tiga pasang mata yang berada disana langsung membelalak kaget melihat foto-foto yang ada disana.

Foto pertama yang mereka lihat adalah selfcam yang membuat mata langsung melotot kaget. Bagaimana tidak, seflcam itu itu memperlihatkan wajah bangun tidur dari Yunho dan Changmin, dimana Changmin fokus ke kamera, sedangkan Yunho dengan nakalnya mengecup pipi Changmin. Namun yang membuat mereka melotot tak percaya adalah kondisi keduanya. Rambut bangun tidur yang berantakan, bekas-bekas kissmark yang terlihat jelas di bawah rahang Changmin dan sekitar leher. Dan terutama, mereka dalam keadaan telanjang karena tak ada baju yang melapisi tubuh mereka hingga ke dada. Sisa lainnya pun hanya tertutup oleh selimut yang mereka bagi berdua!

**Gosh!**

Foto kedua yang terlihat, makin membuat mereka tercengang tak percaya.

Berlatar belakang di sebuah club eksklusif di Seoul, sepertinya tengah di adakan pesta oleh para artis SM, karena terlihat ada beberapa wajah familiar di belakang pasangan itu. Namun tak bisa fokus pada backgrund karena objek utama yang ada di dalam foto itu adalah Uknow Yunho dan Choikang Changmin yang tengah berciuman! Benar-benar berciuman dengan ganas karena bisa terlihat kalau lidah Yunho masuk ke dalam mulut Changmin!

Editor Shin menahan nafasnya saat foto ketiga memperlihatkan tangan Yunho yang sudah menggerayang nakal ke pantat Changmin dan terlihat tengah meremas pantat itu dengan sangat sensual. Tubuh bawah mereka menempel dengan sangat rapat seperti seolah tengah menggesekkan alat vital keduanya.

Dan foto keempat adalah foto dimana Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menjajakan leher jenjangnya pada Yunho yang dengan senang hati langsung mencumbu leher putih itu. Di foto terlihat jelas kalau bibir Yunho tengah menghisap bagian kulit leher Changmin, dimana di sebelahnya juga sudah terbentuk jejak merah keunguan bekas kissmark sebelumnya.

Editor Shin langsung berdiri dari duduknya. "Bukti kita sudah cukup! Aku akan langsung membuat beritanya sekarang. Minggu depan, aku akan mengumumkan ini!"

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dispatch Korean Entertainment ( dispatchsns) : "Next week, we will announce a KING couple! Wait for us!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

Annyeong~!

Ini ff memang oneshot, dan memang sengaja author buat menggantung. Untuk kelanjutannya, author serahkan pada imajinasi masing-masing dari kalian. Apakah benar dispatch bakal mengumumkan hubungan Yunho+Changmin? Bagaiamana reaksi para netizen? Para fans? Dan seluruh orang-orang Korea saat mendengar news itu?

Semuanya author serahkan ke kalian semua para readerku tercinta~

Silahkan tinggalkan review jika berkenan. Tapi kalau tidak, tidak review juga tak apa karena author tidak mengemis review. Ini hanya sebagai penyalur hobi buatku, dan aku sudah senang kalau ada yang mau membaca ff buatanku ini.


End file.
